


The Bedroom

by Dancezwithwolvez



Series: The Power of Being Loved [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancezwithwolvez/pseuds/Dancezwithwolvez
Summary: Mycroft and Greg are all sweet and cuddly with each other. They are now in a relationship.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: The Power of Being Loved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739944
Kudos: 57





	The Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is getting repetitive, I know. But Lavender_and_Vanilla is an amazing beta. So I will tell it every single time.

Greg looked at the man sleeping next to him and unbeknownst to him a fond smile had crept onto his face. Mycoft looked so young curled up next to him- the furrows on his forehead smoothed out, slight marks on his cheek left by the pillow cover and the blanket and the small wet stain left on the pillow cover with his drool that he would claim was most assuredly not his. He was truly a wonderful, marvellous piece of art. Everything about Mycroft was elegance personified- his freckles assumed the shape of the mightiest and the most beautiful constellations in the universe, his pale skin that would blush the deepest shade of red whenever Greg just looked in his direction, his slender and lithe waist that Greg loved to wrap his arms around to pull him closer, his legs..oh those legs, the soft, curly mess of auburn hair that Greg loved to run his hands through and mess them up even more-

" I know you are staring at me,'' said Mycroft, with his eyes shut and the tiniest hint of smile playing on his face. 

"Well I can't help it. Stop being perfect and I will stop staring at you." 

Mycroft's eyes were still shut, "Gregory darling, I would like a cup of tea before I am bombarded with corny statements of affection."

Greg couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head fondly at the sophisticated bastard that he was madly in love with. But what he could help was catch hold of Mycroft's arms and pin him down. The sudden movement finally opened Mycroft's eyes and Greg found himself staring into the most beautiful set of eyes he had ever seen. Not that he was being partial or anything to the man he had been shagging senseless for the past 2 months.

The tiny smile widened and Mycroft attempted to steal a kiss from Greg but alas, he was not deemed any success. 

Greg tutted him, "Kisses on lips are not for naughty boys who order their partner around early in the morning." But he was forced to reconsider his statement when he saw the British Government pouting. Mycroft bloody Holmes was pouting. The pink, swollen ( from all the "talking" they had done yesterday ) lips were taking the shape of the most adorable pout he had ever seen. As much as he wanted to keep looking at it, he also wanted to kiss it away. And that is what he did. 

Greg wrapped both his hands around Mycroft, one lifting the neck gently and the other holding the back tightly. The soft lips on his own, the shy ingress of the tongue exploring everything in its way, the soft gasps that Mycroft was not even aware of- these were the things that registered in Greg's mind whenever Mycroft kissed him. Mycroft's kisses had the uncanny ability to make Greg forget about everything but the kiss itself.

The beginning of the sunrise painted the room with softer shades of orange. Some of them managed to spill onto their faces and Mycroft seemed to have a glow that came from within. He looked divine. Everything about the moment soothed Greg's excruciatingly romantic heart.

Smiling at his partner below him, Greg recollected the time when they first came together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
